The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for detecting an end of and/or a beginning of a stroke. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for detecting an end of and/or a beginning of a stroke for a movable element and/or a rod of the movable element within an interior of a compartment. A tube, a switch and/or an insulator may be attached to the compartment to contact the movable element at the end of and/or at the beginning of the stroke within the interior of the compartment. The switch may be, for example, a mechanical switch, an electrical switch and/or a magnetic switch. The movable element may contact and/or may abut the tube within the interior of the compartment to open or to close the switch for signaling that the movable element may be at the end of and/or at the beginning of the stroke. A microprocessor may be connected to the switch for detecting that the movable element may have opened or may have closed the switch within the interior of the compartment. As a result, the microprocessor may detect that the movable element may be at the end of and/or at the beginning of the stroke via the switch within the interior of the compartment.
An end cap may be attached to an end of the compartment for connecting a light source and/or one or more light sensors to the compartment. One or more light sensors may be located within an interior of an end cap for measuring an intensity of light within the interior of the end cap and/or of the compartment. A platform and/or a cover may prevent the light transmitted by the light source from being directed towards one or more light detectors within the interior of the end cap. Interior walls of the compartment and/or a surface of the movable element may absorb, may diffuse and/or may attenuate an amount of light emitted by the light source which may correspond to a position of the movable element between the end of and the beginning of the stroke. One or more light sensors may measure an intensity of the light within the interior of the end cap which may correspond to and/or may be based on the position of the movable element between the end of the stroke and the beginning of the stroke. Interior walls of the compartment and/or the cap and/or the surface on the movable element may reduce, may minimize and/or may prevent diffraction of the light within the interior of the compartment and/or of the cap.
It is, of course, generally known to measure and/or to detect a position of a movable element within an interior of a cylinder. Typically, a sensor within the interior of the cylinder may be at a location within the interior of the cylinder which is between an end of and a beginning of a stroke. The sensor contacts and/or magnetically interferes with the movable element for detecting that the movable element may be at the position between the end of and the beginning of the stroke within the interior of the cylinder.
However, the sensor is incapable of detecting that the movable element is at the end of the stroke or at the beginning of the stroke within the interior of the cylinder. Contact between the movable element and the sensor may cause the sensor to inaccurately detect the position of the movable element between the end of and the beginning of the stroke within the interior of the cylinder. Further, contact between the movable element and the sensor may wear, may damage and/or may destroy the movable element. The sensor may be inoperable or may inaccurately detect the position of the movable element between the end of the stroke and the beginning of the stroke within the interior of the cylinder. Moreover, wear or damage to the movable element may change an amount of light which may be absorbed, may be diffused and/or may be attenuated by a surface of the movable element within the interior of the cylinder. A change in the amount of light which may be absorbed, may be diffused and/or may be attenuated by the surface of the movable element may prevent the cylinder from self-calibrating via the sensor.
As the movable element and/or a rod of the movable element wears and/or is damaged, the movable element or the rod may experience a failure within the interior of the cylinder. The rod within the interior of the cylinder may be side-loaded which may cause a chrome coating on the rod to be removed from the rod as the rod moves the movable element within the interior of the cylinder. Removal of the chrome coating from the rod may cause the rod to change from a concentric shape to an oval shape or a non-concentrical shape. Without the concentric shape, the rod may force the movable element to contact interior walls of the cylinder during movement between the end of and the beginning of the stroke. As a result, the movable element may be damaged or may be destroyed by the interior walls of the cylinder which may cause a failure of the movable element within the interior of the cylinder. Moreover, the sensor may be incapable of detecting wear and/or damage to the rod and/or to the movable element for preventing failure of the rod and/or the movable element within the cylinder.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for detecting an end of and/or a beginning of a stroke. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an end of and/or a beginning of a stroke which may provide a stop tube, a switch and/or a circuit to detect that a movable element may be located at the end of and/or at the beginning of the stroke. Further, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an end of and/or a beginning of a stroke which may provide a microprocessor to detect that a movable element may be located at the end of and/or at the beginning of the stroke. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an end of and/or a beginning of a stroke which may provide a light source and/or one or more light sensors to determine a position of a movable element within an interior of a compartment. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an end of and/or a beginning of a stroke which may detect wear to and/or damage to a movable element or a rod within an interior of a compartment. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting an end of and/or a beginning of a stroke which may prevent damage to and/or failure of a movable element or a rod within an interior of a compartment.